Devil of Cruel
by Asih TA
Summary: [Chap 3 Up ] Iblis yang kejam mempunyai seribu pesona, membuatku jatuh dengan mudahnya - Luhan - Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah. jangan harap, permainan ini belum selesai - Sehun -[ Hunhan Yaoi ]
1. Chapter 1

|Author : Asih_TA|

|Tittle : Devil Of Cruel (Prolog)|

|Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun|

|Genre : Romance, Action|

|Leght : Multichapter|

|Rated : M|

|Contact Author : . 1|

THIS IS MY STORY! NO PLAGIAT!

Prolog

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Luhan berjalan di ramainya kota Seoul. Ia mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya sembari meletakannya di kedua pipi cubby nya. Salju sudah turun sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, walau cuaca tidak mendukung aktifitas masyarakat namun tetap saja kota itu ramai di kunjung oleh warga asing sekedar untuk melihat-lihat.

Luhan, laki-laki itu berjalan sambil menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara terus menggosokkan kembali kedua tangannya. Hari ini adalah hari libur musim dingin di sekolahnya, ia sangat senang ketika hari itu datang setidaknya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dari tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di sekolahnya.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika ia telah sampai pada tujuannya, Toko kembali berjalan memasuki toko bunga tersebut dan langsung di sambut oleh pegawai yang bekerja di sana.

" Selamat pagi." Sapa pegawai wanita itu ramah.

" Pagi." Balas Luhan dengan wajah yang tak kalah ramah.

" Kau ingin membeli bunga." Ucap pegawai wanita tersebut lagi. Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala pelan. Ia kembali memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang tertampang di berbagai tempat dengan indahnya. Begitu banyak corak warna yang menarik hatinya, sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan bunga lily putih yang sangat cantik.

" Aku ambil yang ini." Seru Luhan ketika telah menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari.

" Baiklah, itu pilihan yang bagus." Ujar pegawai wanita tersebut.

Luhan berjalan menuju kasir dan langsung membayarnya. Sebelum dia pergi ia sempat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pegawai wanita yang mengiringnya hingga di ujung pintu. Setiap setahun sekali laki-laki itu masuk ke toko bunga tersebut sekedar membeli bunga

.

Seorang laki-laki berjalan dengan arogan di lorong rumah sakit jiwa. Wajahnya tampak dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya, mata tajam nan gesit itu melihat seorang laki-laki juga yang tengah menghampirinya dengan menggunakan setelan baju Dokter. Dia adalah dokter paling tertua di sana, panggil saja Dokter Kim

" Selamat pagi Sehun." Sapa Dokter Kim sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Laki-laki yang bernama Sehun tersebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika telah mencapai tempat di mana dokter itu berdiri " Selamat pagi." Balasnya terkesan dingin.

" Kau ingin menemui kakakmu?" Tanya Dokter Kim seraya berjalan beriringan bersama laki-laki yang bernama Sehun. Sehun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya " Apakah keadaannya semakin membaik?"

Dokter Kim terlihat berpikir sejenak " Aku belum bisa pastikan dia baik-baik saja, karena ia terkadang berteriak dan menangis ketika ada seseorang yang mencoba mendekatinya."

Sehun sesaat terdiam mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya kembali. Sesampai di sebuah tempat, mata tajam pemuda itu melihat seorang laki-laki tengah duduk sambil memegang boneka kelincinya.

" Baiklah kau bisa menemuinya sekarang Tuan Oh." Ucap sang dokter menepuk pundak Sehun sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkannya bersama wanita tesebut. Setelah tubuh sang dokter tidak terlihat lagi di ujung pintu. Ia segera memasuki tempat itu hendak mendekati wanita tersebut namun beberapa langkah ia menghentikannya.

" Tidak! Jangan dekati aku. Jangan sakiti aku, kumohon." Ucap laki-laki mungil itu sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sehun tertegun ia mencoba menurutinya dengan berjongkok lumayan jauh dari di mana laki-laki itu berdiri.

" Ini aku Oh Sehun, Baekhyung. ini aku hyungmu." Ujar Sehun ingin meyakinkan adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

" Hahahaha . . " laki-laki mungil itu tertawa sangat keras kemudian merubah wajahnya lagi menjadi lebih menyedihkan dalam waktu hitungan detik " Kau pasti hanya ingin menjadikanku budakmu kan, DASAR KAU PEMBUAL."

Sehun terdiam lagi melihat arah pembicaraan adik laki-lakinya tersebut kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

' _**Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu seperti ini, tidak sampai aku menemukan laki-laki itu dan membalaskan semua dendammu. Ya, aku akan membalaskannya untukmu '**_

.

Luhan berjalan di rerumputan yang mulai mengering karena pergantian musim. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan gemulai membelai setiap batang rerumputan yang telah menguning. Ia berjalan lagi dan semakin mempererat kaitan syal merah di lehernya.

Senyum merekah di bibirnya, membiarkan butiran-butiran salju turun menumpuk di rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Ia berjalan cukup lama dan menghentikannya langkahnya ketika telah mencapai kepada tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah makam tengah berdiri sendiri disana dan di letakan di samping pohon yang lumayan besar, laki-laki itu kembali berjalan mendekati makam tersebut dan berjongkok untuk dapat menyentuh papan nisan yang telah sedikit usang. Kemudian ia meletakkan bunga yang baru ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Selamat ulang tahun Appa."

Laki-laki itu meraih papan nisan tersebut dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seperti akan memulai tangisnya namun dengan cekatan laki-lakimenghapusnya secara kasar " Tidak! Luhan bukan namja yang lemah, benarkan appa?"

Namja itu tersenyum mencoba menahan air mata yang selama ini tidak ingin ia tampakkan di depan makam ayahnya. Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kematian ayahnya karena panyakit jantung yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Hal itu tidak menjadiannya sebagai alasan bagi laki-laki itu untuk tetap hidup bukan?

" Appa, aku menyayangimu."

.

" Dia tidak bisa di temukan." Ujar seorang laki-laki sambil membereskan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di atas meja.

" Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, Kyungsoo."

Laki-laki yang di sahut Kyungsoo tersebut hanya dapat mendesah berat " Ini sudah setengah tahun, Sehun." Dan laki-laki yang satu lagi bernama Sehun juga mendengus kesal.

" Ini sudah terlalu lama." Gumam Sehun namun masih dapat didengar baik oleh Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

" Entahlah."

Lagi-lagi Kyung mendesah berat, namun ia teringat akan satu hal ketika ia di perintahkan oleh Sehun untuk mencari laki-laki brengsek itu " Mungkin kau bisa gunakan cara lain."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya heran " Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo meraup isi tas yang ia bawa, ia mengambil sebuah foto dan memberikannya kepada Sehun " Dari semua data yang kucari tentang dia, ia mempunyai seorang ibu dan adik laki-laki."

Sehun, pemuda itu tampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan kalimat 'adik laki-laki'. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya, namun tetap saja terlihat dingin.

Matanya melihat foto yang baru saja ia dapat dan memperhatikannya secara konsen dan teliti. Seorang laki-lakidengan rambut coklat, mata besar, bibir ramyun dan jangan lupakan senyum menawannya. Ia membalikkan foto itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan dengan hangul yang terlihat samar-samar namun tetap dapat terbaca oleh mata tajamnya 'Xi Luhan'

" Jadi namanya Xi Luhan."

" Bukankah dia tampan. . . err maksudku cantik." Larat Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali menyeringai, namun dapat mengeluarkan aura iblisnya _**' Park Luhan, akan ku buat kau menderita. Dan akan kubuat kau menjadi alat untuk melayaniku sebagai pemuas nafsuku kemudian semuanya berakhir dengan menghancurkanmu secara perlahan'**_

.

~ TBC~

.

.

_**Awalnya hidupku biasa-biasa saja.**_

_**Namun semuanya berubah dalam sekejab.**_

_**Ketika aku bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.**_

_**Mempunyai wajah dingin dan tidak berperasaan.**_

_**Menyiksaku dengan keji dan tidak manusiawi.**_

_**Kalimat 'Maaf' pun tidak dapat menyadarkannya.**_

_**Namun seiring berjalannya waktu.**_

_**Sebuah keajaiban muncul tanpa di duga-duga.**_

_**Tuhan telah memberikanku sedikit jalan.**_

_**Sebuah kalimat yang selama ini ingin aku dengar dari bibirnya terucap begitu saja.**_

" _**Maaf, Aku mencintaimu Luhan."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tau pembalasan lebih kejam dari yang kau kira, Luhan." – Sehun –

" Apa mau brengsek." – Luhan –

" Bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa menemukannya " –Kim Jongin–

.

.

.

.

A/N : Otthe? Apakah alurnya biasa-biasa saja kah?

Peran pembantu belum author buat, tapi semakin bertambahnya chapter maka ada sekitar 3 orang yang akan menjadi peran pembantu :D

Maaf author menghapus cerita yang sebelum-sebelumnya

Ok lah jangan lupa komentarnya..

Author butuh banget pendapat readers, Sebuah kalimat dan saran akan author terima :D

Semangati author terus ya :D

마이 베비 오페도스 a.k.a 아싷 트리 아스투티


	2. Chapter 2

|Author : Asih_TA|

|Tittle : Devil Of Cruel (Chapter 1)|

|Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun|

|Genre : Romance, Action|

|Leght : Multichapter|

|Rated : M|

|Contact Author : . 1|

THIS IS MY STORY! NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

Seperti arus air semua berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam hidup namja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman beberapa menit yang lalu. Fikirannya kosong, wajah datar dan matanya yang terpaku pada satu titik.

Hembusan angin menerpa setiap helaian rambut coklat menyisahkan rasa sepi yang terasa sangat, ia mendengus lelah mengeluarkan gumpalan asap yang terjadi akibat dinginnya hari dan nafas yang panas di dalam tubuh laki-laki mungil itu.

Derap nafas seseorang mencoba mendekatinya. Awalnya Luhan tersadar namun melihat yang menghampirinya membuat yakin akan sosok itu.

" Kau ingin mati kedinginan di sini." Ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Luhan, laki-laki mungil tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Jongin sabahatnya yang tengah menjenguknya di musim dingin tersebut " Aku sedang bosan."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya seraya duduk di bangku Luhan " Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, apa ada masalah?"

Luhan terdiam namun matanya bergerak gelisah. Jauh di hatinya ia terlihat bingung untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya, haruskah ia mengungkapkannya.

" Kau tidak ingin cerita?"

Luhan melirik Jongin sambil menatapnya sendu, seperti perasaan kehilangan " Kris Hyung sampai sekarang belum bisa di temukan, kau tau aku semakin frustasi."

Jongin menangkap pandangan Luhan dapat membayangkan betapa sahabatnya tersebut merasakan kehilangan sangat, terlebih lagi itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri karena ia pun tau Luhan tidak dapat menghindar dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri gedung perusahaan bersama rekan-rekan yang lain, menjadi CEO bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi namja itu. Atas perintah sang Ayah ia harus berjuang mati-matian meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah terjadi turun menurun

Ia tidak menjawab ataupun membalas satu pun dari seluruh karyawan yang terlihat menunduk memberi hormat. Namun dengan arogannya namja itu berjalan angkuh tanpa melihat mereka, mungkin itulah level seorang CEO yang terkenal.

" Selamat sore Tuan." Ujar salah satu pegawainya seraya membukakan pintu mobil yang sudah di sediakan di depan gedung.

Sehun langsung melesatkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil dan sedikit mulai meregangkan tubuhnya terasa keram karena harus berjam-jam melakukan rapat bersama CEO lainnya yang tentu saja dari perusahaan-perusahaan ternama di kota seoul.

Ia merongoh saku celana mengambil benda persegi karena mendapat panggilan yang membuatnya mau tak mau menerimanya " Yeobseo.."

" _**Tuan saya menemukannya."**_ Ucap seseorang dari sebrang sana.

" Benarkah? Saya akan segera kesana, Jangan lakukan apapun mengerti!"

" _**Baik Tuan."**_

BIBB

Sehun memutuskan sambung sambil menyeringai" Got It." Gumamnya kecil dan meletakkan kepalanya di badan jok sambil tersenyum jahat. Ia tak sabar melihat tamunya yang akan tinggal di rumah megahnya, ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing mencari namja yang bernama 'Xi Luhan' tersebut. Cukup memberikan beberapa uang kepada orang telah mengabdi terhadapnya dan tentu saja memberikan foto yang ia dapat dari kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

.

.

Jongin telah mengantar Luhan pulang setelah namja mungil itu menceritakan semuanya tentang perasaannya, walaupun Jongin tau bahwa Luhan bukanlah namja yang terbuka tapi setidaknya Luhan dapat mempercayainya.

" Kau tidak ingin mampir Jongin? " Tawar Luhan ketika Jongin mengantar hingga di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Kai tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak terimakasih, aku ada urusan mendadak."

Luhan tersenyum lembut " Baiklah hati-hati di jalan."

Jongin meninggalkan Luhan dan memasukkan dirinya di dalam mobil kemudian melajukannya menyisahkan Luhan yang melihat kepergian sahabatnya tersebut hingga di ujung persimpangan jalan yang cukup sepi.

Luhan mendegus kesal dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya, ia menutup pintu dan membuka sepatu lalu meletakkannya asal. Sudah selama setengah tahun Luhan tinggal berdua bersama ibunya, semenjak kepergian kakaknya yang secara tiba-tiba.

Di balik itu semua ia menjalaninya dengan tegar, walaupun terkadang gaji ibunya pun belum tentu bisa membeli apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Namun untuk makan dan pendidikan sudah cukup untuk mereka.

Hari itu tentu saja hari yang sangat membosan bagi Xi Luhan, ia benar-benar muak dengan kehidupan yang tiada ujungnya. Di saat terpenting baginya hanya dia lah yang datang di pemakaman ayahnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, ia tidak terbiasa dengan dengan sosok yang selalu bersamanya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Xi Kris. Kakak laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya kini tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Luhan berjalan dengan malas munuju ruang tv. Ibunya tidak pulang malam ini karena pekerjaan kantor yang membuat ibunya harus menuntutnya. Luhan bukanlah namja egois, tentu saja ia tidak masalah jika harus ditinggal sendirian di rumah, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

Luhan menonton televisi sesekali matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, karena kantuk yang menyerangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia roboh di sofa dan terlelap namun sebelum menjemput dunia mimpinya seseorang terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Luhan yang tersadar segera menegakkan tubuh mungilnya sesudah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

Sesekali mata rusa itu melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang tv. Jam 23.34, bukankah ini tidak wajar. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya di saat jam tidurnya, bukankah ibunya sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Jika pun pulang seharusnya ibunya meneleponnya terlebih dahulu.

Tok . . . tok . .tok. .

Suara ketukan pintu masih terdengar, Luhan memberanikan dirinya berjalan menuju pintu utama " Siapa sih yang datang tengah malam seperti ini." Rutuknya.

Cklekk . .

Pintu terbuka. Namun tidak ada orang yang berdiri di sana atau pun di sisi pintu lain " Ayolah, ini tidak lucu." Gumam namja itu kemudian hendak menutup pintu kembali. Beberapa saat ketika hendak menutup pintu sebuah kaki menahan celah pintu tersebut, di saat yang bersama namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Tidak hanya kaki, sebuah tangan kekar membuka pintu tersebut secara kasar. Luhan dapat melihat sang biang dengan jelas. laki-laki bertumbuh tinggi, rahang tegas, kulit putih susu dan jangan lupakan mata tajamnya.

" Si-siapa kau?"

Laki-laki misterius itu menyeringai " Apa kabar Xi Luhan."

Luhan menautkan kedua aliskanya " Dari mana anda mengetahui nama saya?"

Lagi-lagi laki-laki misterius itu menyeringai namun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia kemudian memberikan aba-aba kepada dua orang laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh besar menggunakan kacamata hitam dan jas hitam.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres, hendak melarikan diri. Namun laki-laki misterius itu menahan tangannya.

" Lepaskan aku apa yang kau lakukan tuan." Ucap Luhan sambil meringis kesakitan ketika laki-laki itu menekan tangannya kuat.

" Kau tau pembalasan lebih kejam dari yang kau kira, Luhan." Ujar laki-laki misterius tersebut.

" Mmmmpp . ." Luhan terkejut ketika seseorang telah membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah kain dan Kain itu di tekan kuat. Luhan dapat merasakan bau alkohol di penciuman tajamnya, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lemah dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Pergerakannya semakin lama semakin melemah dan akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk dan semua terasa begitu gelap.

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela kamar mulai menampakkan dirinya. Luhan yang merasakan matanya terganggu oleh sinar matahari akhirnya membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dan melihat langit-langit kamar tersebut.

Tidak, ini bukan kamarnya. Ia kemudian teringat akan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya harus di bekap tanpa mengetahui alasan dari kejadian tersebut. Ketika hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuatu menahan tubuhnya.

' Apa-apaan ini? ' Umpatnya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, tubuhnya kini di ikat dengan rantai dan borgol yang mengikatnya secara tidak manusiawi, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya.

" YAKK! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI, DI MANA AKU." Teriak Luhan hingga menggema di kamarnya, Luhan tidak tinggal diam ia mencoba melepaskan diri.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan menampakkan sosok yang sama ia temui malam itu, mata tajam dan wajah itu, ya wajah mengerikan itu. Sudah cukup Luhan sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, kesabarannya tengah di uji.

" Apa maumu brengsek."

Laki-laki misterius malah tertawa meremehkan kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia menggapai dagu laki-laki mungil itu dan menatap matanya dalam " Yang kuinginkan hanya tubuhmu."

Luhan terkejut kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kemudian Seorang wanita paru bayah memasuki ruang tersebut.

" Maaf Tuan muda Oh Sehun, makanannya sudah siap." Ucap wanita tersebut sopan.

" Bawa kesini." Perintah laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun. Jadi namanya Oh Sehun, sepertinya Luhan mengenali nama tersebut namun ia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu.

" Bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang Tuan muda Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis.

Sehun tersenyum jahat, menampilkan smirk andalannya " Tidak, sampai kau membayar dosa-dosamu."

" Apa mak-."

Perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika wanita paru baya tersebut membawa sebuah mampan yang cukup besar, cukup lama Luhan mengerti kegiatan tersebut. Wanita paru baya tersebut keluar dan meninggalkannya bersama laki-laki misterius tersebut.

" Makan ini dan aku akan menyuapimu." Ucap Sehun mengambil piring tersebut dan menyodorkan sendok ke arah mulut Luhan, namun Luhan mengelakkan kepalanya dan tidak mau menerima suapan laki-laki itu.

" Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Sehun dingin ketika Luhan mengelak akan sikapnya.

" Aku mau pulang." Jawab Luhan tanpa menatap wajah Sehun. Setelah kalimat dari bibir Luhan keluar Sehun membuka borgol dan menarik rantai tersebut. Luhan terkejut kemudian menatap Sehun.

" Jangan kau pikir aku akan membebaskanmu." Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya, ia pikir Sehun benar-benar akan melepaskan. Kini Luhan sudah dapat meduduki dirinya, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menginteminasi.

" Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin aku lepaskan." Ucap Sehun dan tersenyum miring, ini benar-benar memuakkan pikir Luhan.

" Sudah cukup Tuan Oh, tolong keluarkan saya sekarang juga sebelum saya menepon polisi." Ucap Luhan. Namun setelah itu Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak bersahabat " Jangan mencoba mengujiku Xi Luhan."

Brukkkkk. . . .

Sehun langsung menjatuh tubuh Luhan di atas ranjangnya, ia menghimpit tubuh Luhan dan menciumnya dengan ganas dan tidak berperasaan. Rasa sakit dari bibirnya terasa begitu perih Luhan rasakan, Sehun melakukan pelecehan tehadapnya.

Luhan mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu namun Sehun langsung menahan tangan mungilnya, Luhan tidak tau mengapa ia harus di perlakukan seperti ini. Sebelumnya hidupnya tidak pernah berurusan kepada siapapun.

Sebuah air bening jatuh di pelupuk matanya, Luhan menangis karena mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari namja bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. Ia merasa di kotori. Sehun, namja itu menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir ke leher jejang milik namja mungil itu. Leher itu putih dan tidak tergores sedikit pun. Sehun mengigit kecil dan menghisapnya secara kuat.

" Akkkhhh . . ." leguhan keluar dari bibir mungil milik Luhan, Sehun kembali mencium bibir merah namja itu. Sehun merasakan rasa asin ketika tengah mencium namja mungil itu, Luhan mengeluarkan air mata menjijikan itu lagi.

PLAKKK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi mulus Luhan, Sehun menampar Luhan " Hapus air mata itu, Jangan mengeluarkannya saat kita bercinta."

Luhan memegang pipinya sambil masih menangis, ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan di pertemukan oleh laki-laki yang tidak berperasaan seperti Sehun. Luhan menangis lagi ketika Sehun membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Kini tertampanglah sudah bagian atas tubuh Luhan, Sehun seperti orang kesetanan meniikmati tubuh Luhan yang tidak berdaya. Sehun mencium kembali leher jenjangnya.

" Ternyata tubuh sangat nikmat Xi Luhan." Gumam Sehun di sela-sela ciumannya, Luhan hanya dapat menangis. Mengapa ia selemah ini, di perlakukan tidak senonoh oleh yang baru saja ia temui.

" Eungghh . . " Desahan Luhan lolos ketika Sehun beralih dari leher ke dada ratanya.

Drrtt . . drrtt. . .

Sebuah deringan handpone terdengar dan terasa di saku celana Sehun " _Shit_, mengganggu saja." Umpatnya kesal berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengambil benda persegi empat tersebut.

" Yeobseo "

" ... "

" Baiklah aku akan kesana."

Sehun memustuskan panggilan tersebut dan menatap tubuh Luhan yang masih menangis. Luhan terlihat tidak berdaya tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

" Jangan mencoba kabur, atau kau tau akibatnya." Ucap Sehun dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di kamar itu. Sebelum Sehun pergi, ia memastikan pintu terkunci dan tidak ada satu pun cela untuk namja mungil itu keluar.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf kalau kependekan, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan author perpanjang. .. maaf menunggu lama . ..sebenarnya ini sambungan dari prolognya kemarin ... .

Ok lah tolong kasih tau sama author kalau ceritanya kurang bagus atau pun yang perlu di tambahkan . . .

Dan sebenarnya ini bukan pertama saya membuat FF, karena saya juga author FF OC. Jadi ini pengalaman saya membuat FF Yaoi.

Tolong untuk sangat komentarnya . . .

Author butuh banget pendapat readers, Sebuah kalimat dan saran akan author terima :D

Semangati author terus ya :D

마이 베비 오페도스 a.k.a 아싷 트리 아스투티


	3. Chapter 3

|Author : Asih_TA|

|Tittle : Devil Of Cruel|

|Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun|

|Genre : Romance, Action|

|Leght : Multichapter|

|Rated : M|

|Contact Author : . 1|

THIS IS MY STORY! NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa di lorong rumah sakit jiwa. Matanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan perasaan was-was, laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa nasib tak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

" Tuan Oh." Tegur seorang dokter paruh baya yang menghampirinya. Sehun yang melihatnya menggeram lalu menarik kerah baju dokter itu kuat. Dirinya seperti tercelekan ketika mendapatkan panggilan tersebut.

" Dimana Baekhyun!" Sehun semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangannya. Mata laki-laki itu berapi-rapi, perasaannya bercampur amarah dan kekecewaan. Dokter paruh baya itu hanya dapat menatapnya dengan wajah kosong " Maafkan saya Tuan, pasien Baekhyun melarikan diri dari rumah sakit."

Dokter tersebut menundukkan kepalanya kuat, ia merasa tidak bertanggung jawab atas pasiennya. Sehun mendadak mati rasa, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mencaci maki laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

" Kami akan berusaha mencarinya, kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan." Dokter tersebut menunduk memberikan hormat lalu melangkah kakinya pergi menyisahkan Sehun yang masih syok dengan keadaan tersebut. Pikiran tentang adiknya begitu menyiksanya. Bagaimana jika seseorang menemukannya lalu memanfaatkannya, begitu banyak argumen yang menjalin seluruh otaknya.

" ARRRGGG." Sehun memukul-mukul tembok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pikiran namja itu sedang tidak stabil apa lagi mengingat ia bertanggung jawab penuh dengan namja mungil tersebut.

' _**Ini semua salahmu Xi Luhan'**_

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan tugas rumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Laki-laki itu berjalan di sekitarnya dengan perasaan gembira, ruangan yang begitu banyak menyisahkan kenangan itu membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

Mata tajamnya sesekali melirik sebuah jam yang yang tergantung indah di kamar tersebut. Pukul 11 pagi begitulah yang tertera di sana. Perasaan gelisah tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenaknya. Entahlah bayangan Luhan terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya.

' _Apa aku harus menghubunginya ' _Batin Jongin.

Jongin meraih handpone genggamnya yang terletak di samping rak buku. Tangan lincah namja itu menekan tombol yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan sahabatnya, Luhan. Jongin menempelkan handpone genggam itu di telinga kanannya. Namun beberapa saat terdengar suara yang membuatnya kecewa.

' _Maaf nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi '_

Jongin mendesah kecewa. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya. Namja itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, otaknya selalu berfikir negatif. Mungkin kah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Kris, karena di pastikan kemurungan Luhan menjadi tanda tanya besar baginya.

Luhan bukanlah namja lemah yang akan menyerah pada keadaan. Seingat Jongin Luhan adalah laki-laki yang tak pernah mengenal arti menyerah. Bukankah lucu jika namja seperti Jongin berharap banyak kepada Luhan yang jelas-jelas hanya sebatas keluarga atau sahabat.

" Aku tak menyangka bisa segila ini." Jongin bergumam sambil menatap layar handponenya. Berharap Luhan dapat mengubunginya balik. Namun mata namja itu menghadap jendela, melihat butiran-butiran salju.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut, Sehun duduk di sebuah bar. Ia kembali merenunggi dirinya kembali dan memesan dua botol wine untuk menghilangkan setres yang tiba-tiba saja melandanya. Detuman keras musik menjadi alunan terindah untuknya saat ini.

1 gelas . .

2 gelas . .

3 gelas . .

Sehun masih memasukan wine itu kedalam gelasnya. Ia tidak peduli banyaknya wanita dan laki-laki yang menatapnya lapar. Sehun benar-benar mempunyai pesona yang dapat mengikat setiap mata yang melihatnya.

Sehun meminum wine itu sampai tidak tersisa. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia punya, ia berjalan gontai menuju luar ruangan. Perasaannya tiba-tiba akan remuk ketika mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit tersebut.

Namja itu melihat sekelilingnya lalu berjalan mendekati mobil yang bercorak putih miliknya. Ia tidak memperdulikan seorang polisi yang melarangnya untuk mengendarai dalam keadaan mabuk.

Luhan menekuk lututnya di kedua lututnya kemudian mengangkat kepalaya menghadap jendela dan melihat salju yang turun dengan indahnya. Hidupnya tidak pernah semenderita ini sebelumnya, apa lagi di pertemukan oleh seorang laki-laki yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal.

Menculik dan menyekapnya di rumah mewah dan megah ini. Sehun meninggalkannya sekitar 4 jam yang lalu. Apa daya namja mungil itu hanya dapat duduk dan berdiam diri.

Luhan tersentak ketika terdengar pintu kamarnya. Sontak ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang datang, tatapan dingin itu kembali menghampiri penglihatannya.

" Se-sehun."

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai untuk menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Namja pucat itu menarik lengan mungil Luhan lalu menciumnya secara bruntal. Luhan yang terkejut langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kenanan dan kekiri untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Luhan tau Sehun tidak beres sekarang, terbukti dari bau dari mulutnya yang mengeluarkan bau alkohol.

Namun Sehun dengan sigap menahan tekuk Luhan hingga membuat rusa tak berdaya tersebut harus pasrah. Bibirnya benar-benar terasa berdenyut nyeri saat Sehun mengigit bibir bawah Luhan agak keras. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengambil sebuah tali lalu mengikat kedua tangan Luhan ke badan tempat tidur.

" Hentikan! Aku tidak mau, brengsek." Teriak Luhan, namun teriakan tersebut tak di indahkan oleh Sehun. Karena nafsulah yang mendominan pada dirinya untuk saat ini.

" Kau harus membayar dosa-dosamu Tuan Xi." Sehun memaksa membuka resleting celana Luhan, hingga menampakan tonjolan yang telah menggembung. Tangan Sehun meraba-rabanya hingga membuatnya menggeliat kecil.

" Ti- tidak. . Ouhhh . ." Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan bibirnya untuk berhenti mengeluarkan lengguhan menjijikan itu.

" CK. . Masih masih mau mengelak. Kau sudah terangsang." Sehun membuka celana dalam namja mungil itu terlihatlah kejatanan mungil milik Luhan. Sehun meraupnya seperti memakan lolipop sewaktu ia kecil.

" Ahh.. . Ouhh . . Hmm Ti-tidak . . Ku-kumohon." Sehun menyeringai lalu mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada mulutnya. Keluarlah sperma Luhan yang langsung di terima oleh Sehun.

Sehun membuka celananya lalu memperlihatkan kejatanannya yang lebih besar. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang tengah tak berdaya tersebut untuk memberikannya kepada rusa kecilnya " Buka mulutmu!" Perintah Sehun.

Mau tak mau Luhan membuka mulutnya dan langsung di sambar oleh kejatanan Sehun yang berukuran 2 kali lipat darinya. Sehun menjabak rambut Luhan, menyuruh namja mungil itu untuk segera mengerakkan kepalanya. Tanpa Sehun sadari sebuah air bening jatuh membasahi pipinya.

" Akkhh. . begitu Bitch, Lebih cepat." Sehun semakin gencar menjabat rambut coklat milik Luhan. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun berakhir dengan Klimaks. Luhan terbatuk-batuk ketika sperma tersebut menembak tenggorokkannya.

Sehun belum puas melihat Luhan tersiksa. Ia mengambil sebuah silet dari meja kecil yang tak jauh darinya. ia membuka silet tersebut dari bungkusnya lalu berjalan medekati Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak Sehun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hiks . . hiks"

Sehun, namja itu tidak perduli. Ia meraba-raba dada rata Luhan lalu mendekatkan silet tersebut lalu mulai mengesekkannya.

" ARRRRGGGHHHH." Luhan memejamkan matanya sakit. Sehun semakin gencar menggores-gores tubuh mulusnya.

" Hiks . . Hiks . . Hiks . . "

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya kepada dada Luhan dan menjilat cairan merah pekat yang telah membanjiri seluruh dadanya. Sehun tertawa senang, ia tidak peduli teriakan sakit Luhan " Aku suka wajah tidak berdayamu Bitch."

Luhan tidak tau apa salahnya hingga harus menerima semua siksaan tersebut '_**Tuhan tolong aku'**_

" Kita ke inti." Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan, walau tangan Luhan yang masih terikat. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung memasukkan kejatanannya pada hole Luhan, membuat Luhan berteriak kesakitan. " Kau sempit sekali bitch." Sehun memaksa kejatanannya masuk. Membuat Luhan kembali berteriak " Se-sehun kumohon ini sakit."

Ketika kejatanannya telah tertancap sempurna, tanpa aba-aba atau tanpa membuat Luhan terbiasa dengan kejatanannya. Sehun langsung meng in-out miliknya dengan bruntal, Luhan hanya dapat menangis dalam kenikmatan.

Pikirannya menolak perlakuan itu namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotanya. " Akkhh holemu benar-benar nikmat Bitch."

" Akhh . . . shhh. . hmmm." Luhan mendesah. Kepalanya ia gerakkan kesana kemari untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Hanya kamar itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu dua insan yang tengah bercinta. Betapa kejam namja itu menyiksa Rusa yang begitu rapuh, dan begitu lah yang terjadi hingga namja kejam itu benar-benar puas.

~ TBC ~

Thanks to semua review kalian semua. Makasih banyak. Maaf ceritanya pendek, soalnya saya sempat sakit beberapa sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. . .

Mau cepat update banyak review ya :D

Terimakasih banyak ;-)


End file.
